


The Ship that Sails Itself

by LydiaClairvoyanne



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Hatake Kakashi is so Done, I Havent Slept In Two Days, ITS 5 AM, Love Confessions, M/M, Naruto is stupid, No Beta, SasuNaru - Freeform, also my speciality: parentesis in a parenthesis, fucking quarantine, i reentered this fandom after 10 years, im getting up for work in two hours lol, kakashi ships sasunaru, sasuke is also stupid, stupid boys in love, writing experiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaClairvoyanne/pseuds/LydiaClairvoyanne
Summary: Naruto’s love paragraph for the Kazekage (that was actually the longest monologue since coming back to the village, Kakashi later on (to his amusement) realized) ended up with a “Gaara means so much to me I can almost compare it to the feelings I have for Sasuke.” - which ended both Sasuke’s (still present to said conversation) detailed and complicated plan about Kazekage’s assassination, as well as Kakashi-the-shipper’s life.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 142





	The Ship that Sails Itself

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, kids, say it with me: kayleigh is an _asshole-! 
> 
> I left this fandom at a time I was barely able to write in my native language. Now, nine years later, I'm trying my luck again. I switched languages and fandoms back and forth only to find myself crawling back SasuNaru's ass; but this time in english.
> 
> I've been writing (fanfictions) for more than twelve years, kids. Twelve. I mean, isn't it finally time to retire...?

“Shut up already!” 

“Oi, Teme!”

“Can’t you just shut up for a single second?!”

“Why are you so upset? I wasn’t talking to you, anyway!” 

“It-It’s just your voice _alone_ , what makes me upset!!”

“If you minded my conversation with Hinata, you needn’t to come closer?!” 

“It was our meeting spot!” 

“We were literally fifty yards away from that spot?!” 

“Shut up finally, Dobe!” 

“Oh for fucks sake-!” 

“Don’t swear!” 

“Shit, Teme, the fuck’s with you?! You hate me and don’t talk to me at all, so what is this yelling all about? If you want to start a conversation, you can just start by saying ‘hi, how are you today’, you don’t have to scare Hinata away with your death glares-!” 

“I wasn’t death-glaring at Hinata!” 

“Oh of _course_ you were! And she was about to ask me something important she said, now I have no idea what she wanted… And you scared her away with your mysterious charisma and dark appearance and the glares and-!” 

“The fuck are you even talking ab-!” 

“Oi, don’t _swear_ , Teme!” 

“Naruto!!!” 

_“_ There’s no doubt,” Kakashi concluded, hiding his face behind one of the many Icha Icha books, “ _young love_.”

Sakura, walking by his side so she doesn’t have to dodge the hands and legs away from where the two of her teammates prove their young romance real, asks in a lovely voice: “You mean Hinata’s or Sasuke’s to Naruto?” 

Kakashi actually meets her gaze at that comment; he didn’t realize he said out loud, apparently. “I- I mean... “ 

Used to this man’s manners, she straightens her posture and shrugs: “It’s not that I don’t know you do actually pay attention to your surroundings, even with the perverted books you keep reading wherever you go.” 

“It’s not that I don’t know you are way past your crush,” Kakashi shots back without thinking. 

Sakura bows her head a bit, then looks upwards for a while ; the birds are taking south. Summer is at it’s down, just as this day is. Old patterns never seem to apply, as it is. “It’s not like the feeling was real, I think.” 

Kakashi takes a look at his young chuunins - all of them got their training from a legendary sannins, no matter how much Kakashi didn’t agree. Even if you could say he held a strong preference for the Uchiha genius when they started out as barely twelve years old gennins, it was just his awareness about his hate and anger that kept the perverted jounin fixated on him, not his actual personal feeling. Being his father's student, out of his three babies he always cared for Naruto the most, that’s why he was the most reluctant to let go off him, when his godfather came back to the village. 

He knew Sakura was the smartest - and the strongest - of the tree of them, and when he found out the Godaime was the one who took her in for personal training (among the medicine residency), he was concerned, but could approve, eventually (when he made sure Sakura wanted to take this path). About Sasuke he’s had a long conversation with The Godaime, and the Nara leader as well as Asuma-kun. He knew there were reasons for Sasuke to leave, since there was noone in the village who could teach him, guide him and - knowing about Sasuke’s issues with strong male personas in his life and knowing how easily manipulated he gets when he hits his weak point - not manipulate him, not emotionally. Orochimaru was indeed the best to trust with that, show him the world, good and bad, as well as - and Jiraiya was so sure about it - Orochimaru’s wrongs will turn Sasuke back home easily, when it comes to it. Kakashi still remembers how he didn’t understand the concept and Shikaku himself took him aside explaining, that Sasuke is yes indeed manipulative, socially unskilled and emotionally deeply traumatized, but would never let Orochimaru take his body in advance, especially when he realizes Orochimaru’s plan for stripping jinchuurikis of their tailed beasts, killing them in the process, because - of _course_ he would never, and the fight in the Valley of the End just proved how unable of bearing the death of Naruto Sasuke really is. After hearing this and making sure the ANBU (even himself) and Godaime always knew where Sasuke is, how is he improving and what his powers now are (he made sure Tsunade-sama would make a deal with Kabuto), and that Sasuke isn’t going to be declared a Nukenin (the official statement of the Godaime to the council was that Sasuke was given an S-rank mission, because he, as the born sharingan-bearer was the only one who’s able to kill Orochimaru), he made his peace with this decision. What he openly didn’t agree with was Naruto leaving the village and training under the last, and probably most dangerous of the legendary Sannins; because, Orochimaru was known of losing his battles, and so was Tsunade; Orochimaru was dangerous in his own field of being practically immortal, able to detect strong chakra and was skilled in medicine, later in life happened to be good in hiding and defense, but he himself was basically useless in man to man combat and was weak to all jutsus performed - he lost when he had to leave Konoha the first time, failed at taking over it, failed when he tried to destroy Konoha the second time, and failed to take Sasuke away against his will, too. Tsunade was skilled in taijutsu more than anyone, and her chakra flow control and medical skills were nearly as impressive as Orochimaru’s, but she is incredibly weak willed - she lost when Orochimaru left the village even when she begged him to stay, and she lost again when she proved she can’t live alone with her loss, and she lost, when she tried to kill herself, and she lost when Dan died, too. 

But Jiraiya? He’s never lost before, never weakened, never took no for an answer, never failed to make the good decision. The only time he considered himself to lose was when he let Orochimaru leave the village, choosing that over the easier way - to kill him. He never found the strength in himself to do that, and eventually - when they were discussing options for Sasuke - he proved his choice of letting Orochimaru go a good one. _Do you realize_ , Shikaku Nara then told Jiraiya, _that Sasuke-kun will kill Orochimaru, when he decides to come back? - Yes_ , Jiraiya smiled timidly. _I am aware of that. I don’t think I want him to live on any much longer, he’ll become dangerous to the village in the future again. But I know when that time comes…_

Everyone around the table knew what he wanted to say, Jiraiya didn’t need to finish the sentence, but Shikaku said it instead of him, anyway; _You know you're the only one capable of killing him, but didn’t choose this path then, and you won’t choose it now, either._

Jiraiya knows the world how it is, and he still carries around the desire of peace in the world of shinobi that could be fatal when combined with Naruto’s power of will, his energy and lifelike view of this ugly and bloodstained and hateful world. Kakashi was still against it, even after Jiraiya promised not to use too many metaphors and the faith willed language all poets tend to use, and starts focusing on reality and existence, purely for Naruto’s sake, but Kakashi knew well enough Jiraiya was too indifferent to Naruto’s gentle personality, when it comes to certain things (like mentioning Jiraiya was indeed his godfather, for example). So yes, of course Kakashi wanted to keep Naruto by his side, still sure he can guide him, still sure Naruto would keep the gentle and loveable view of this stained world. 

But of course he lost this discussion, as well. Naruto needed to see the world, needed to take in the reality, making him work for the position he was yelling about all the time. And now, with the techniques, and affinity preference of both water and wind and slowly learning about katon jutsus and trying to understand said element, he was close as ever to become one, especially after the Godaime announced she wants her retirement to come rather sooner than later. (Kakashi was astonished when she took him aside and told him she considers him to take over the Kage’s path till Naruto is strong enough to take over said position himself. And he will be, sooner or later.) 

So yes, of course he took it in his pride, when after three years of training with the Godaime, Sakura completed the chuunin exam at the age of barely fifteen and joined him and usually one more chuunin (mostly one of the rookie 9) for C and B-rank missions, occasionally taking over A-ranked, if needed (for her med skills, usually). He was as happy as he could, when he heard about Sasuke killing Orochimaru and after a few months on the stroll of his own redemption (he himself said he didn’t do much aside of training), he did indeed come back to the village. Weirdly enough at the same time as Naruto did, the two of them meeting few miles from the Konoha gates. 

(When Kakashi asked (the usually more likely-shaking) Naruto, how did that reunion came down, Naruto grew exceptionally quiet, and with a small chuckle he said, _as expected, for someone of Sasuke’s equanimity_ ; which, knowing the blond, could be said as a sarcastic remark as well as sincere _honesty_ . - Kakashi was the last one to mark Naruto as either, childish or predictable, so he was always sure to make things into perspective, especially when it came to the jinchuuriki and the sharingan-bearer. And when he, after few days of polite silence (and few rounds of taijutsu - Kakashi wasn’t stupid - _brave_ , Naruto afterwards corrected with all the despect he was capable of (when it came to slightly entertaining playful/bored hero nevertheless) - enough to ask the Uchiha to a ninjutsu encore “just to see where we stands, teme! Ahahahaha!”) was proven indifferent - _too curious to contain yourself_ , Naruto corrected his former teacher again with barely hidden laugh in the corner of his mouth - enough to bring up his reunion with the blond - _your cute boyfriend_ , Naruto chirped in (as an explanation for the Uchiha’s reaction, when later sharing said story with much too entertained Iruka-sensei), Sasuke’s katana suddenly came just milimetres away from slashing him from his crotch to his eye (the uncovered one (to which Naruto started brainstorming about what would _Kakashi-the-copycat/-the-perverted_ alias be then; _no-balls-Kakashi_ \- _as both the_ fun-fun balls _, and the eyeballs,_ as he supplied, laughing as loud as he would, slightly from the bit of sake Iruka would allow, drawing the attention of most quests at the bar), obviously, even _Sasuke_ was aware he wouldn’t be able to strike if his sharingan eye have been in the open and ready to fight), yelling out a “ _keep your dirty mouth shut, pervert_ !”, which, by the way, only assured the said Pervert about his mind over the _fastidious, painstaking love for one another, Iruka-kun_ !, even when Iruka retorted that his academy students’ behaviour towards one another was _merely farcical and obscurely zany, if you keep up with the nuances_ ).

( _Serious cause of the OTP disease_ , Jiraiya told him over his seventh beer -he suggested to have a private talk to Kakashi right after he came back to Konoha (just few weeks before Naruto). _Every shipper seems to suffer of The Ship that Sails itself, once or twice_.) 

When Naruto came back, Kakashi could tell he was… different. He grew up, yes, just like Sasuke did. But where it was obvious, much to his genetics, that Sasuke would take the beauty of his mother and the strong, lean body structure much similar to his brother’s he inherited from the male branch of family tree, making his appearance brings to a mind a _porcelain beauty (the ones you are scared of, you know, like the horror kinds?, I mean, if you are into this i-can-kill-you-in-your-sleep beauty, then yeah, of course Sasuke is all silent beauty with strong charisma, kind of horror-like, too?, like the one when he gets mad, the just stares at you and things around him start to levitate with just the strength of his eyes and pure hate and then all the levitating things attack you and pierce through you as if they were weapons powered by his anger only? So like, yeah, of course he is attractive with the katana and the loose pants and showing off his torso, but all that is kinda lethal?, for like, he kinda reminds me of_ Hannibal _, where - you-you know, you hear some nice cemballo music and Dr. Lecter is smiling at you politely, talking about your kinky subconscious, and the next second he’s presenting you with your own deliciously cooked liver and forcing you to have a bite at it, too_ ) _with the black-turning-red eyes and all,_ Naruto helpfully supplied, when - on the same drunk occasion with Iruka-kun/-sensei - Kakashi asked his honest opinion about his “mannequin boyfriend”. Kakashi listened happily, while Iruka-kun just rolled his eyes - the reason behind Kakashi’s obsession about their relationship was obvious now, tho; as said above, it was indeed expected for Sasuke to turn out as handsome ( _pretty_ , Naruto corrected, eyes narrow and voice firm, _pretty and beautiful_ ) as he was expected to; genes working magic on his face and hard training on his body; he was handsome even in his puberty years, training hard since childhood and keeping his body healthy; but Naruto…? 

As baby, with his blonde hair and sun kissed skin and piercing blue eyes, he was kinda adorable, if you meant well. Growing up, in the weird years of young puberty, Naruto was a typical teenager, if Kakashi had a say ( _so_ , Iruka-kun leaned in close, studying his mask covered face when Kakashi (past the state of drunk where he could keep up his appearance of indifferent, unbiased third party) _was that the real reason for starting to hide your face when you were a teenager…?_ ), but in the good sense of the word; baby fat, too broad hands and shoulders for his body, too awkward with movement, too short to keep up with adults when walking, so he always had to run. But knowing his parents, Kakashi knew he just has to stand the awkward phase - and gods, was he right. 

Naruto, when coming back to the village after three years, was a _gift_ to the world. With a completely new fashion style (Kakashi blamed his godfather for that) of v-necks, tight pants and cardigans, there was standing a _demigod_ , at least. Naruto entered the village as broad shouldered as they get, with as sun-kissed skin as always, his blue eyes as dark as the ocean he talks about so enchantedly, with his fringe nearly as long as his father's and even with a neat braid of a few straigh hair going from under his otherwise short and spiky hair at the back of his neck to half of his back, with strong arms and full on visible muscles even under his (usually white) shirts, his whiskers as prominent as his jawline, making him as handsome as a man can get, so, of course Kakashi could see the apparent change in everyone’s behaviour towards the young Uzumaki. Where there were yelling and fear when he was young, there was admiration and recognition and acknowledgement where we went, especially with all the dangerous adventures he was known for (and Tsunade never forgot to mention those in the ANBU and teachers meetings (for obvious reasons), as well as you never had to force her to tell the Naruto-saved-me-from-Orochimaru story every child in the Academy loved). 

Kakashi was so happy seeing all his students back in Konoha he insisted on a small get-together dinner and wanted to hear all of their stories, all the things they got through, all the techniques they’ve learned; and mostly he wanted to see if Sasuke and Naruto are… on good terms (after all that had happened). He expected - all of them did - Naruto would start to talk first, yelling about traveling, writing poetry, training and all that, but he (always as politely, when it comes to beloved Sakura-chan) asked, how is lady Tsunade doing, how is Sakura doing in med-training, and also (and he blushed when he asked) how is her personal life. Sakura answered honestly, mostly bickered about the Godaime’s routines at the hospital ( _she should choose what she wants - she's either a Hokage, or the head of the hospital, but her doing kinda both messes with me and Shizune, too, because I have to be the head of the department when Godaime isn't, and Shizune has to be the Hokage at times, and it’s not easy to just tell Godaime what to do, she is so_ stubborn _and she basically lives on the training pills - we are running out of sources nearly - and she passes out after like three days without sleep and, it shows, you know, she's not the youngest anymore!_ ), but answered the personal question, too (she doesn't have time for anything more than studying, shifts at the hospital and helping Ino out in the flower store), and Kakashi was trying to focus on everyone the same, he really was - but he failed horribly. His look fas fixated on the young oh-so-attractive blond whether he wanted it or not, and after few minutes he realized - _all the eyes_ were on Naruto. Sasuke’s, Sakura’s, the waiter’s, some of the chuunins’ and at the restaurant, all of the girls’. 

When he was young, Naruto has always been the center of attention, mostly because of his loud words and shining personality, but now, even his looks draw attention - that was new. 

So, yes, Kakashi knew Naruto changed drastically; his looks did, his clothes did, his facial expressions, too (calmer, more thoughtful, more timid unless he was certain about things), his way of speaking as well (wasn’t so loud anymore, nor so annoying or obnoxious, he spoke slowly with extensive vocabulary, _he happened to talk less and speak more, if you know what I mean_ , Iruka-kun stressed, when - equally as drunk - asked Kakashi what is it that changed him so much), but mostly - his behaviour. There was no wild movements, no yelling, no jumping around. He asked politely instead of demand, he smiled softly and said he understood instead of complaining, he held silent when hurt, he mostly spoke only when asked (unless with friends). He was as friendly and happy as always, more carefree even, more open on opinions and other people’s perspectives, but more aware. He never lost ballance, but was still a bit clumsy, he stayed polite at all situations, but in most of them, was still inexperienced or completely oblivious. 

For example.

Just now, when they were walking to meet the Godaime for their first mission assignment as three chuunins under the jounin leader (for now, the jounin exams are held in half a year and all three of them are willing to take it), as reunited team Kakashi (for now), Sasuke was so obvious about his feelings for Naruto (it was always there, the emotional bond and care, even back then Sasuke never really tried to hide that fact, openly admitted it during their fight in the Valley of the End), Kakashi had no idea how is Naruto mistaking it for a simple friendship - yes, Kakashi knows how important that is to Naruto, with his childhood and all that, but _really_ , Naruto? After _everything_ , you think Sasuke is your _friend_ ?! -, how can he not ever see that Sasuke needed to leave the village mostly to run away from his feelings? ( _And get stronger_ , Iruka-kun reminded him, words a little slurred by then, _don’t forget he wanted to become stronger_ .) Kakashi knew his students, and knew this feeling as well; everyone in this world would want to become stronger, especially Sasuke, who left the village mostly to become stronger for _Naruto_ \- he knew Akatsuki is coming, and they are coming for Naruto only. Of course he wanted to be ready, wanted to protect him. ( _His brother_ , _Kakashi-san,_ Iruka-kun retorted, _you know, about the avenger thing? Sasuke-kun has to kill his brother as a revenge for his clan. That, and to acquisite a mangekyó_ .) So yes, the emotional bond and care was always there, from both sides (even if one side was absolutely _clueless_ to this whole _love of their life_ thing), but this physical attraction? That was new. For Naruto’s part, he’s just like he’s been always - never realized he was being hit on at all, yet alone by the person he himself had feelings for (and Kakashi wasn’t sure if Naruto was mature enough to realize those _himself_ , in the first place). Few moments ago (when Sasuke most definitely scared her away) Hinata probably wanted to confess to Naruto ( _finally_ , after all those years), but Sasuke probably won’t let anyone too close to him ( _he’s the jealous type_ , Kakashi concluded happily, with a bit of a sly smile that Iruka-kun was having troubles not to find _disturbingly_ attractive). Something similar actually already happened when Sakura informed Naruto she visited Suna few months back, and saw Gaara just few days before his inauguration, when Naruto told her he was there for the ceremony (of course he was, Gaara was a dear friend of his), claiming Gaara was his dearest and most beloved friend, whom he shares probably the strongest bond so far, because they both went through nearly the same, and of course they had to share this important moment of Gaara's life, too. Sasuke, who was present to that conversation, went from white to red (aside from his eyes, those went from _black_ to red), mumbling something about bonds and love and something else Kakashi wasn’t able to make (due to his sharingan eye being covered) but was sure Sasuke wasn’t having any of the “Gaara is my closest friend” shit at all and was about to prove himself. Kakashi would be happy to watch Sasuke finally confess his love for his exceptionally attractive boyfriend ( _they arent dating_ , _Kakashi-san,_ Iruka-kun pointed out, when his older friend happened to continuously call them that, to which Kakashi’s visible eye somehow turned a bit darker, when he added a threatening _yet_ to Iruka’s argument), but at the same time Naruto’s love paragraph for the Kazekage (that was actually the longest monologue since coming back to the village, Kakashi later on (to his amusement) realized) ended up with a loving “Gaara means so much to me I can almost compare it to the feelings I have for Sasuke.” - which ended both Sasuke’s detailed and complicated plan about Kazekage’s assassination, as well as Kakashi-the-shipper’s life. 

Sakura, as it seemed now, was since the dinner fully aware of their feelings for one another too, judging by this ( _present, seven pages above_ ) conversation. 

“I see,” Kakashi (barely sane, barely sober, barely pretending to read his book) sighed. 

“Well, Ino and I have got a bet going on, you know,” Sakura suddenly changes her tone. “Ino says it’s gonna be Naruto who confesses to Sasuke. I, on the other hand, think Sasuke’s nerves snap eventually and he’ll start humping Naruto’s leg during a meeting with Hokage, or sticks his tongue down his throat in the middle of a conversation with Kiba; well, probably the second Naruto takes an interest in any of the people hitting on him.” 

Kakashi is inadequately proud of his youngest student for her brightness and decides he’ll congratulate her on her win openly. Actually, now that it seems they found a ship they might as well sail it together. Maybe he finally found a person who’d share his love for _their love_ and he wouldn’t be dependant on an easily ashamed and unnecessarily rational Iruka-kun, who of course wants Naruto to be happy, but hasn’t taken his part in a heated argument (that Kakashi’s got with himself only so far) about who tops. 

“Naruto has no idea he’s being hitted on,” he gently supplies, testing the waters with her. 

Her face suddenly lits, as she exclaims: “I know, right!?” 

Kakashi shoves his pervy book into his pocket and tries once again: “I hope I’ll be there when something inappropriate happens.” 

Sakura rolls her eyes, smile never leaving her lips: “I expected no less from you.” 

“Do you really think Sasuke’s gonna snap?” 

Sakura chuckles and looks away, probably ashamed that she has opinions on such an intimate thing between her best friends. “With Hinata behind the corner and Gaara continuously on his tongue - and maybe quite literally, from what I’ve heard… of course.”

Kakashi stops dead in his track, a small droplet of blood above his upper lip. Gaara. And Naruto. On his tongue. Quite literally. “Wh-... ehm. What do you… mean by that?” 

“Kakashi!” Sakura shouts disapprovingly, but her face wasn’t all that stormy, she was glad there is someone to talk about this (since she didn’t know what exactly to do with this new situation between all her friends suddenly becoming young adults and taking interest in each other and/or sex in particular), but she wasn’t as skilled pervert as Kakashi is. ( _Years of practise, hard work and at least one pervy book per night_ Kakashi explained to Iruka-kun when asked about where does he get all the information on, _uhm, romantic relationship between men_.)

“Besides, I don’t really know much,” Sakura then mumbles. “Just that Naruto and Gaara spent three days together, alone - Kazekage-sama didn’t allow anyone into his quarters; not even his siblings - only Naruto would keep him company. When Naruto was leaving, Temari told me they hugged for a bit too long for friends, and even though she couldn't see properly, there sure was a kiss exchanged.” 

Kakashi’s not entirely sure what to make out of this (he hoped Naruto was as inexperienced as when he left the village, unknowingly waiting for Sasuke to teach him (and take his virginity, too), because of course Kakashi knew Sasuke was experienced even before he left the village, at least in mind), but he was glad Naruto knew that part of life, too; eventually, when Sasuke snaps (and when even Sakura said so, Kakashi is sure now he will), at least Naruto would know where is this leading to (even if not sure where it came from, judging by his painful obliviousness). 

“Maybe it’s a good thing,” Sakura continues. “I don’t think…”

She goes suddenly red and silent, tearing her gaze to her feet (well, Kakashi concludes, boobs, mostly. He’s sure from where her gaze is lovering she can’t see much more but own cleavage - a thought he wouldn’t share with anyone), and Kakashi’s eyebrows rose. What is she thinking? 

“You don’t think…?” Kakashi tries to help her to continue, but it takes few more seconds of blushing and darting her eyes away, till she finally looks up to see the boyfriends in front of them (few yards already, arguing about one thing or another - f _or tense purposes, Iruka-kun!_ , Kakashi explained while taking in another cup of sake, _Sasuke doesn't know how to deal with his feelings, he never did thanks to his traumas as a child, so he does this - picking up fights, bickering, arguing - that’s all out of_ love _!_ \- occasionally throwing a fist or two into one another, sometimes using rasengan/chidori ( _but in a loving way, damn it!_ , Kakashi insisted as Iruka-kun pointed out a solemn, _they tried to kill each other, Kakashi-san._ Multiple _times. With_ forbidden _techniques._ ) and then she sighed realising whom is she talking to. 

“It’s just a… feeling. Sasuke-kun wouldn’t…” Sakura gives a shy smile, quickly looking into the dark eye, “he isn’t the gentle type of a lover, really.” 

And, uh-oh, there it goes, the brutal honesty; Kakashi was aware of that. Sasuke was the kind of person who didn’t like to show emotions, or care, or love at all. Not even to the closest to him. Of course he would stay cold and composed even during any intimate act. And judging by his angry nature, he won’t be a gentle lover, either. There’s not gonna be a hand-holding, date-going, dinner-eating, love-making as Naruto would prefer and enjoy. Sasuke would be silent, steady and forceful, showing Naruto his love with deep thrusts, painful hold and more biting than kissing. There would be silence before, during and after, and a cold bed in the morning. 

And that was when Kakashi realized that yes, Sasuke was in love with Naruto, but he _wasn’t ready to actually have him._

“What are we going to do?!” 

Kakashi had no idea he can become hysterical ( _lie_ , Iruka-kun later on called him out, _you were hysterical when Jiraiya told you Akatsuki is after our blond, then again when Sasuke hurt him, then again when he was to leave the village - i can go on with the list, you know, Kakashi-sa~n!_ ), but he was the second Sakura pointed out Sasuke might not be the best option for his personal favourite jinchuuriki. 

“We…?” Sakura honestly had the audacity to pretend it’s not her problem. 

“Well?!” Kakashi (still hysterically) pointed to the two of them (Sasuke dodging one rasengan away, the other one meeting chidori - there were threes three seconds ago, where is now just a hole in the ground (o _h god, one more report to write on this accident, too_ ), at the (another) hole in the ground they made two days ago, and at them again. “What are we going to do?!” 

Sakura can’t be serious, Kakashi decided, when the beautiful chuunin just laughed, all young and sweet and definitely much more of a woman than Kakashi marked her just few minutes ago. “Well, boys will be boys.” 

“No, no way, this isn’t that type of a situation, Sakura,” Kakashi disagreed, mildly in panic. “They’ll probably destroy Konoha, that I don't mind all that much if I’m honest, but what if they hurt each other?” 

Sakura - finally ready to take things seriously - stops laughing. “Maybe we could just… tell Naruto. You know, for Sasuke.” 

“Already did that,” Kakashi sighed. 

“Ah. What? And what happened?” 

“He smiled a bit, but it seemed sad,” Kakashi remembers, face a bit cloudy. “And said I’m too old for this kind of fun.” 

“What exactly did you tell him?” 

“Just that Sasuke’s been in love with him since forever and maybe it’s time for them to go on a date,” Kakashi shrugs. 

Sakura thinks for a while, and then an idea crosses her mind. “I think I’ve got this.” 

Kakashi watches her marching in the middle of their little fight (apparently over if today’s speciality at Ichiraku’s is miso or shio ramen) and loudly asks: “Naruto? Naruto! Would you go on a date with me?” 

The fight stops immediately. 

“You want him to do what for why, now?” Sasuke spits out, annoyed. 

“On a date,” Sakura (getting ready for a swift death probably) repeats, kind smile on her pink lips. “I was… meaning to ask him when he came back, but I wasn’t sure if it was appropriate.” 

“Oh,” Naruto’s cheeks redden and Kakashi’s never seen anything as adorable as just that. “S-Sakura-chan…” 

“No,” Sasuke answers for him firmly. “No, he’s busy.” 

“I-!” Naruto turns his head to face his boyfriend in utter disorientation - no…? No, he wasn’t bus--

“Oh, that’s okay, it can wait! I’m free tomorrow aftern-” 

“No,” Sasuke repeats, katana ready. “He’s busy tomorrow, too. And the day after. And all the next week, too.” 

“Oi, that’s-!” Naruto starts, but is interrupted again. 

_Stupid, naïve Naruto_ , Kakashi thinks, _thinking he’s got any say in whom he’s gonna marry._

“Ah, yes of course, the missions! You are right!” Sakura (pretending to remember suddenly) exclaims, adorable smile on her pretty face. “You’re right. Okay, next week, friday night. What about that, Naruto?” 

“Ye-!” 

“No!” Sasuke shouts over Naruto’s answer. “No date. No.” 

“Why not?” Naruto frowns at his boyfriend. 

“You are… busy,” Sasuke opts, his face red. “You don’t… have time.” 

“That’s okay, Naruto, I can wait. With me working in the hospital - I don't have that much time myself, either, but it’s okay. Maybe we can spare some time during the mission, if its a simple one?” 

“NO!” Sasuke yells. 

“Why not?” Sakura plays dumb. “I know you are afraid I won’t treat him right, I know you are a really good friend - but don’t worry, Sasuke-kun! I’ll be good to him, exactly how he loves it! I’ll hold his hand in public, and kiss him, and hug him often, because I know how cuddly he gets - especially late at night and early in the morning, and I’ll cook his favourite food on day-offs, and of course I’ll publicly announce that he’s mine, just so no other girls and boys can touch him. And I’ll make sure to kiss his temple when he gets stubborn, and his shoulders when I’m proud of him, and his cheeks, when he’s particularly cute, and his neck, when he’s working too hard and should take a break. And don’t worry about our intimate life, either! I’d never use my chakra in such situation, as well as I promise never use any physical strength or force - you don’t have to be scared of that, Sasuke-ku~n, Naruto will be in my perfectly gentle hands.” 

_Aww, just imagine Sasuke doing al those things to Naruto…!_ Kakashi squeeks happily. 

_She knows me embarrassingly well,_ Naruto blushes deep. 

_I know exactly the perfect death for her,_ Sasuke thinks.

“Don’t-!” Sasuke starts, but Sakura interrupts him again. 

“Oh - and if he wanted to get particularly kinky, I’ll always discuss it with him first; don’t worry, I know what a romantic and gentle-loving soul he is,” Sakura smiles softly, but something about her posture just screams _evil_. 

\- Kakashi notes to _never cross paths_ with her - yes, Naruto was probably the biggest influence of the Fire Nation (and probably beyond), and Sasuke was probably the most dangerous man in combat of this century, but Sakura was _vicious_ \- and there was and no way to fight this type of enemy (and nowhere to hide from them). So yes, Naruto he could _combat_ and Sasuke he could _outwit_ , but Sakura…? -

Sasuke just keeps screaming of his “no” and “Naruto isn’t interested”, Naruto just keeps blushing and Sakura is pretending to be all in love with Naruto (and maybe, Kakashi realizes, she wasn't all that much pretending (due to all the things she knew about him) as she was intending). Kakashi was by then silently congratulating Sakura on her perfect way to both making Sasuke snap and at the same time telling him exactly how to properly handle Naruto (he was breathtakingly overwhelmed at her gracious little wanna-be drama) and at the same time he Pervert hoped she’d never notice any of his own crushes (mostly on Iruka-kun, that would just be inappropriate), because at this very point, Sakura herself fell into the same category or “inappropriate crushes” just like Iruka-kun did, and maybe even _worse_.

Sakura and Kakashi both were perfectly aware of the fact that Naruto is completely oblivious to his own attractivity as well as people who were trying to flirt with him (and even succeeding, making Naruto flirt right back without realizing that the light headed conversation with teasing undertones was indeed flirting, _nonetheless_ ) or hit on him, the blond shinobi proved himself right to the expectations of the number one unpredictable ninja, when he entered their yelled/smiled conversation with a silent: “Nah, Sakura-chan, Sasuke is the one you always wanted. And see, he finally wants you all to himself! You two were bound to happen, nowadays, weren’t you?” 

…

_Are you_ fucking _with me_ , Kakashi deadpans.

_I don’t understand. Noone can be this oblivious. Noone_ , Sakura thinks in disbelief. _Not even you._

“What,” Sasuke says out loud. 

“Well - I mean, I was never - eh,” Naruto holds his hands up in a gesture of surrender, and Kakashi notices there is a kind of humbleness in him that wasn't there before he left (that was Jiraiya’s teaching, too) and ads it to the “list of things why everyone should admire Naruto” he keeps since the kid was an awkward twelve years old. “I’m not… Sakura-chan, c’mon, finally you have Sasuke back and I understand that maybe you want to get back at him for leaving three years ago a bit, but we are friends, and I know you two belong together. Don’t worry, Sasuke, Sakura-chan, I’m not gonna put myself between the two of you. I’m genuinely happy for you.” 

Silence. 

Kakashi can feel the tears in his eyes. _Why is he so stupid_ . Why is his beloved student so humble and so kind and so innocent and so naïve he is just _stupid_?! 

“ _Sakura_ ,” Sasuke deadpans after a heartbeat, beautiful red eyes piercing through ocean blue ones. 

_Oh, dear heavens_ , Kakashi happily smiles. _There it goes,_ there it _goes!_

“You think - “ Sasuke sincerely stutters, perplexed as Kakashi’s never seen him (Naruto did, once - they were like thirteen, and he caught Sasuke masturbating), “you _genuinely_ think- you _seriously genuinely_ think I have feelings for _Sakura_ . You - are you even _serious_ -” he pinches the bridge of his nose in _utter_ disbelief, making Naruto go from confused to _bewildered_ , “- that I fought you and left the village _because of Sakura_ . That I trained at Orochimaru’s because of Sakura. That I killed him, all his subordinations, stole most of his content secret techniques and collected all informations about Akatsuki... because of _Sakura_ . That I came back _here_ , even if I knew I might get _executed_ for my nukenin-like status, for _Sakura_ . Are you---- are you _even-?!_ ” 

And yeah, Kakashi can understand the complete and utter despair in his voice, because, let’s be honest, Sasuke's creepy stares, back-tailing, death threats to all Naruto’s friends (excluding Gaara-sama, that guy still kinda scares him) and desperate fights and hassles and strifes were obvious attempts to catch Naruto’s attention and to spark his interest, but Naruto being unskilled and humble and shy, when it comes to personal feelings and relationships, grew Sasuke more desperate everyday, hence the gradation. 

“I-... well,” Naruto’s sun-kissed skin looked more like sunburned, and felt like it, too (all hot and impossible to calm, red and sore and tender and _delicate_ ), and he himself kind of felt like on fire, too (could be the affinity?). “I didn’t… ehm.” 

Kakashi feels like he grew twelve years older in these few seconds, and Sakura decided she just wants to go home and forget this incredibly awkward situation has ever happened. 

Sasuke eventually sighs, his nervousness overcoming the fire he felt just before he heard Naruto speak with such uncertainty. “Naruto, I-... maybe… maybe I… did those things… not for Sakura.”

Kakashi just straigh of facepalms. 

“Oh,” Naruto nods. “O...okay. I guess.” 

Happy he’s got _two_ palms, there's one more facepalm to go. Kakashi really hopes the next line is “Im in love with you” from either of them, because he doesn’t own a third palm. 

“I… Naruto, I…” 

“You were…” Naruto finally, finally recognizes, “You… I know you did all that for… for me. I knew that, I just assumed that was… an apology for… you know, the I-tried-to-kill-you-then-so-I-came-back-to-help-you-now thingy, because yeah, of course we share and unbreakable bond, I know we were close, best friends even, I didn’t…” 

Sakura is a good pal, so she lends her own palm to the suffering jounin. 

“No, I- uhn,” Sasuke finally calms down enough to put his katana down in a non-lethal way. “I thought I was all collected when I came back, I just… I knew you would never accept my feelings after what I did to you and all that, but Sakura herself and Kakashi too knew probably even before I left, and basically everyone knew my deal within the first few days we came back - literally _everyone_ knew, Lee-san came to personally congratulate me on… I’m not sure how exactly he phrased it, something about youth and strength and love and forgiveness and healthy rivalry…? It didn’t make much sense to me aside of the point that it held - basically all of the rookie 9 knew and weren’t really happy about it - especially Kiba, who’s sporting the _biggest_ crush on you from our former class I think - aside of Hinata of course - and Shikamaru was just smoking, looking me in the eye for like twenty minutes, and then tossed _lube_ my way for fuck’s sake and I was.. _aghr_ , it was so _frustrating_! I was there just trying to _contain_ myself and try to live with the fact you’ll _never_ be mine, while everyone around me were like _who tops? - (Kakashi’s ears twitch at that particular detail)_ \- and I -!” Sasuke has to take in a deep breath and Naruto realizes he’s never heard his childhood friend say so many words at once without annoyance or hatred in his voice. There was some frustration and genuine confusion and semi-hidden anger, tho. 

Naruto stares at him, doesn't breathe, doesn't blink, because he's sure this is some eloquent genjutsu. (He’s always been weak to those.) 

“I just,” Sasuke sighs. “I… you were right. In the Valley of the End. There is an unbreakable bond between us. And I just. I don’t wanna break it. The opposite of it, actually.” 

Kakashi can feel he tears streaming down his face ( _this is even better than the Icha Icha series ending_!), and even Sakura is deeply moved by his confession, but Naruto is frozen in place. 

“You-you mean you... “ he starts, carefully. “Like me.” 

“Naruto, if I liked you, I’ll be setting you up for a date with Hinata, because god knows she’d be good to you,” Sasuke retorts sarcastically. “The… the feelings I have for you… run a bit deeper than that.” 

Well. That’s as close to Kakashi's dreamed “I have been in love with you since we were five years old” as it gets. 

“Then why didn’t you just-!” Naruto starts, and that it was that moment he realized he fucked up. 

“WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO SAY, HN?! I’M SORRY, LOVE, FOR NEARLY MURDERING YOU WHEN WE WERE THIRTEEN, I WAS SCARED OF THE FEELINGS I HAD FOR YOU SO I HAD TO RUN AWAY TO FIGURE MYSELF OUT?!”

_Well, if this is your point of view,_ Kakashi contemplates, t _hen yes, most of the things Sasuke did (and said) made sense now_. 

“...Love?” 

Kakashi, Sakura and even Sasuke himself sigh in a gesture of surrender - of course that’s the only thing he picked up from all that. 

“I-If you don't like that pet name, I’ll-!” 

“No! No, I… ehm,” Naruto blushes pretty shade of red and shakes his head. “I won’t... complain.” 

“Finally,” Sakura rolls her eyes and nudges Naruto closer to Sasuke for a good measure. 

“Ugh,” Naruto was always a bit clumsy mostly due to his ADHD, eventually he learned how to work around it and his clumsiness was never crucial nowadays, only kind of adorable in situations off duty (like right now), so of course he tripped over because of what kind of a person he is and stumbles a bit closer to his ( _FINALLY!!!,_ Kakashi yelled happily) boyfriend. When Sasuke didn’t look like he caught the drift, Sakura gently reminded: “Well, when I’ll get a boyfriend - or girlfriend, for that matter - I’ll definitely hold their hand in public.” 

Finally regaining his composure, Sasuke sneaks three of his fingers around Naruto’s, catching his hand in seemingly loose grip, but when his fingers turned white, Sakura piped in: “Hold their hand, not break their fingers of course.” 

Sasuke let go a bit, walking in silence, then again wrapping his fingers around Naruto’s, this time his whole hand (palm to palm), but with gentle squeezes time to time. 

“I can't believe this,” Kakashi whispered with teary eyes, enchanted. “I literally _can't even_ -!”

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose: “The only worse thing than a Ship that Sails itself is the shippers themselves.” 

When going through Konoha (they still had a meeting with the Hokage for their first mission as a reunited team), Sasuke felt all the eyes of himself - well, not himself per se, just the part of his body that was touching Naruto. (There was a different part of Naruto’s body Kakashi was already imagining Sasuke’s hand touching.) He was expecting suprised gasps and probably some hateful muttering (to both, Sasuke marking Naruto openly as his, taking him off the market, as well as because they were both males), but they were met with smiles, mostly (some of them of the “ah, finally” type, but occasionally of the “wow, so hot together” type, as well as the “ma, man, you won the lottery!”, and yeah, those looks were thrown on Sasuke, because really, Naruto here was the eye-candy here); some more open, some more timid, and of course, few of the jealous ones. 

“You… actually didn’t say anything,” Sasuke whispers to his boyfriend ( _to his boyfriend oh my god!_ ). “About... “ - he gently squeezes his fingers, immediately loosens the grip, but runs his thumb across the back of Naruto’s palm afterwards. “...this.” 

Naruto lowers his head, gazing at their intertwined fingers, looks up to meet Sasuke’s eyes: “Well I think… I think that’s what I wanted you to do. You know, back in the Valley o the End. I wanted you to say those things you said today. And I guess after what happened, I just. You know.” 

“Gave up on me?” Sasuke supplies softly, understandingly. 

“No, not on you, never on you,” Naruto quickly disagrees. “But on.. me. On… I thought I’d never meet your standards, even in the long run. And especially after you ran away, I was… yes, I was sure you’d come back, even if I had to personally drag your ass back down here, but… I accepted, in those three years, that this,” he gently sways their joined hands, “will never happen. When it… you know. When it didn’t happen then - _then_ , when we were so raw and _honest_ with one another... “ 

“I wasn't ready,” Sasuke whispers. “I wasn't… I think I knew you were, and you lo- eh, had feelings for me. But I wasn't ready to deal with it. So I… bought myself some time.” 

( _I knew I was right!,_ Kakashi happily screams in the distance.)

Naruto smiles and squeezes the porcelain-like hand in his. “I’m not holding it against you.” 

“You should.” 

“Hmm,” Naruto agrees, vaguely. “You can make it up to me.” 

“How?” Sasuke asks, and is a bit embarrassed at how greedily, hungrily he was willing to make his boyfriend happy. 

“ _His boyfriend…!_ , Kakashi’s knees went weak and from the overload of emotions nearly fainted in the distance.) 

Naruto looks at their hands, enveloping one another: “Well,” he gives a small smile, “this is a good start.” 


End file.
